


thrill me, chill me, fulfil me

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But we all knew that, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Park Chanyeol is a Little Shit, Romance, SeBaek Are Lovesick Losers, Silly, but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: sehun and baekhyun's halloween night does not go as planned. (it's chanyeol's fault)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	thrill me, chill me, fulfil me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sehun_x_Baek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehun_x_Baek/gifts).



> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes lol

They are _so_ going to be haunted after this, Baekhyun thinks as he pushes the heavy iron gates to the local graveyard open. They’ll probably bring back some kind of poltergeist or something. Or worst, they’ll just _die_ here and everyone in town will forever remember them as the idiots who went gallivanting around a graveyard on Halloween night. Not to mention Baekhyun is wearing the absolute lamest costume ever since _somebody_ only decided to invite him to go out about two hours ago and he had nothing to wear. Stupid Chanyeol. 

He is a grown man wearing a “nudist on strike” sign made out of cardboard and a shoelace on Halloween. If this isn’t just about the most loser thing ever then he doesn’t know what is. At least it’s just going to be Chanyeol and his friends from his music club. Baekhyun doesn’t what he would do if he had to through another humiliating event like last year when Chanyeol had dragged him to Kyungsoo’s Halloween party without telling him that Kyungsoo’s roommate was _Sehun._

Baekhyun showed up in as a giant inflatable penis, which would have been funny if Chanyeol had kept his promise and wore his giant vagina costume. Only he _didn’t_ and Baekhyun was just the perverted weirdo. It was horrible, to say the least. What made it worse was that he was so embarrassed he ran into the bathroom to take it off, but instead of the bathroom, he ran into _Sehun’s_ room. When Baekhyun’s giant inflatable balls knocked into Sehun’s legs, the latter was so surprised he spilled his drink all over himself. After an entire year of crushing on Sehun, any hope of actually getting together with him went down the drain after that night. 

He physically shudders just thinking about it. Whatever, he thinks. Even if his costume is lame, at least this year he won’t be able to embarrass himself in front of- 

_“Sehun?”_

The aforementioned crush is leaning against the huge oak tree Chanyeol told Baekhyun to meet him at. Sehun turns around, looking just as confused and surprised as Baekhyun feels. He’s wearing a white t-shirt underneath a black denim jacket and a pair of jeans that do _wonders_ for his long legs. His black hair is slicked back and he just looks so... _cool_ , unlike Baekhyun, who is wearing his old grey hoodie from high school that’s a little worse for wear. Not to mention it’s about two sizes too big and practically makes him look like a sixteen-year-old with no sex appeal. God, could this night get any worse?

“Baekhyun? What are you doing here?” 

The way his name rolls of Sehun’s tongue makes him feel a certain way he probably should not be feeling surrounded by the dead. How disrespectful of him. “Uh- Chanyeol invited me...He said he and his friends wanted to do something tonight.” 

“Oh. Kyungsoo invited me. I guess they’re hanging out together then?” 

“Y-Yeah, I guess so…” 

The words leave his mouth sounding more nervous than he would like. He hopes Sehun didn’t notice. It doesn’t seem like he did. In fact, it doesn’t seem like Sehun is even paying much attention to him. He debates if he should go and stand by him near the tree. But then decides he doesn’t trust himself enough to get that close and not lose his mind. He settles on a spot beside a tombstone for someone’s dog. Huh. He didn’t even know pets could be buried in human cemeteries. 

When he looks back at Sehun, the taller is staring off into the distance somewhere. Great. Sehun would rather stare at a bunch of _gravestones_ than talk to him. He’s probably thinking about how he has to spend his Saturday night with some weirdo who dressed as a penis to a party. This is so humiliating. 

_Chanyeol you fucking asshole._ Baekhyun types this into his phone and sends it to his now ex-best friend. He presses the ‘send’ button over and over again as if doing so will get the message to send faster. How dare he do this to him two years a row? What kind of friend is he? Baekhyun sends these questions to Chanyeol also. Though with much more curse words and exclamation points. 

  
  
  
  
  


↷

  
  
  
  
  


Oh my god. _Oh my god. Baekhyun_ is here. Why is Baekhyun here? More importantly, why did Kyungsoo not tell him Baekhyun was going to be here? Sehun’s not sure if there’s some sort of roommate/wingman bro-code, but he’s pretty sure not telling your friend that their crush of nearly two years now is going to be meeting up with them is breaking _some_ sort of code out there. If Sehun had known Baekhyun was going to be here he wouldn’t have worn such a half-assed costume. He would’ve worn something cool. Sexy. Sophisticated. Like a Chippendales dancer or something. Okay so not really sophisticated, but something sexy _at least_. Instead, he’s just wearing his normal clothes with a bunch of name tags on it. 

“Identity theft?” Baekhyun suddenly asks. 

Sehun has been thinking about all the costumes he could have worn to impress Baekhyun that he doesn’t even realize Baekhyun’s been talking to him. Good god, he has just been zoning out like a freak this whole time? “What?” 

“That’s your costume, right? Identity theft…?” 

“Oh. Right. Yeah. You could tell?” 

Baekhyun nods. “It’s a clever costume.” 

“Thanks,” Sehun says, “I like yours too.” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he immediately yanks the cardboard sign off his neck. “Oh uh- it’s just some stupid thing I came up with last minute. Chanyeol didn’t tell me we were gonna go out tonight,” he chuckles nervously. 

“Oh okay.” 

He is so dumb _. ‘Oh okay’? Compliment him, you idiot!_ “You uh-It’s not stupid. It’s funny,” he quickly adds. 

Baekhyun’s eyes instantly light up. He’s so cute Sehun wants to cry. Or scream. Or both, he can’t tell just yet. 

“Really?” Baekhyun asks. He puts the sign back on. Sehun bites back a grin. “Thanks. I was worried it was lame.”

Neither of them says another word after this. They just stand there like a couple of preteens who aren’t fully comfortable in their bodies yet, hands hanging awkwardly their sides, and avoiding eye contact. Sehun sneaks a look at Baekhyun, secretly hoping the latter is looking at him too. He’s not. He’s looking at his phone, much to Sehun’s dismay, but it reminds him that he should probably check his phone too and ask Kyungsoo where the hell he is because how he can just leave him here alone with Baekhyun like this? 

_Ksoo >:)- sorry gonna be late. car broke down on freeway [9:10 p.m.] _

Sehun mentally groans and replies with a very harshly worded message about how Kyungsoo should have told him Baekhyun was going to be here so he could have mentally prepared for it. Conveniently, Kyungsoo stops replying. Sehun needs to get a new roommate. 

“Are Chanyeol and his friends gonna come soon?” Sehun asks, breaking the silence. 

Baekhyun frowns, shaking his head at his phone. “I don’t know...he’s not replying. He’s probably driving or something. What about Kyungsoo?”

“He said he’s gonna be late. Something happened to his car,” Sehun sighs. “I guess...it’s just gonna be us for now.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says. “Yeah, I guess so.”

  
  
  


↶

  
  
  


It’s just going to be the two of them. _It’s just going to be the two of them._ Baekhyun should be happy, but he can’t even begin to feel excited because he’s so nervous that it’s _just the two of them._ He can’t even remember the last time he was alone with Sehun. Oh right, it was that god awful night at the party last year. He silently prays he doesn’t do something humiliating this year too. 

If Chanyeol were here he would definitely tell him this is his chance to finally shoot his shot. Even if Baekhyun mustered enough courage to confess, doing it in a freaking graveyard doesn’t exactly scream romantic. On the bright side, if Sehun rejected him, he could just dig himself a hole to hide him for the rest of his life right here. 

“Want some candy?” Sehun suddenly asks. 

“You have some?” 

Sehun nods, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of hard candies wrapped in plastic that is made to look like a strawberry. Baekhyun gasps before he can even stop himself. 

“Those are so cute,” he beams. “I love strawberries.” 

“Yeah? Me too.”   
  
  


↷

  
  
  


Sehun doesn’t really like strawberries. But Baekhyun likes them and it has become a habit of his to buy these hard candies whenever he sees them because they remind him of Baekhyun. It’s kind of pathetic now that he thinks about it, but he’ll worry about that later. 

Baekhyun looks so incredibly excited as he unwraps it and pops it into his mouth. His face instantly lights up, eyes curving until they’re just crescents on his face. Sehun’s heart actually _hurts_ just looking at him. How can someone possibly be this cute? It should be illegal. 

He’s about to offer him another one when they hear something in the distance. The sound of a shovel prodding into the hard ground, followed by the sound of dirt falling. They both freeze. 

“What...What is that?”

Sehun looks around. The graveyard is so poorly lit he can barely see anything besides vague outlines of the tombstones and trees through the thick night fog. “Uh-Probably just...someone working.” 

“At night?” Baekhyun frowns. “Who works in a graveyard at night?” 

Sehun shrugs, trying to remain calm so he doesn’t freak Baekhyun out any further even though he’s scared beyond belief on the inside. God damn it Kyungsoo. Out of all the places they could have gone on Halloween night they chose a place surrounded by _dead_ people?

  
  


↶

“I-It’s probably just Chanyeol just scaring us,” Baekhyun chuckling nervously. “Knock it off Chanyeol! This isn’t funny! Stop it or else I’m gonna put hair removal cream in your shampoo bottle later, I’m serious!”

The sounds do not stop. No one even responds to them. If it was someone working, they would’ve said something, right? Baekhyun sighs and takes out his phone to call his friend. He expects to hear Chanyeol’s obnoxious ringtone in the distance because he _always_ has to have it on since he misplaces it so often and has to call it to relocate it, but he doesn’t. Chanyeol picks up on the third ring sounding out of breath. 

_“Hey, sorry for running late. I just picked up Jongdae and Yixing and we wanted to get sandwiches from that one place near their apartment, but it’s about to close so we had to fuckin’_ sprint _there. We’re on our way now!”_

Baekhyun and Sehun look at each other with wide eyes. “You mean you’re not here yet…?” 

_“No, we’ll be there in like ten minutes though. Gotta go- I’m in the car now. See you in a few!”_

He stares at his phone in disbelief even after Chanyeol hangs up. The two of them nearly jump out of their shoes when the sounds get _louder_ , _closer_ . The sounds are even creepier than before if that’s even possible. The scraping of a shovel against a rock. A loud thud that sounds like a pile of dirt falling to the ground. Or a _body_. He tells himself to stop being so dramatic. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest it feels like it’s about to jump up out of his throat. He can’t believe he’s going to die wearing a freaking ‘nudist on strike’ sign. 

Whoever is making those noises is getting even closer now. So close they can even hear the footsteps. _Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._ More of that awful shovel scraping. Baekhyun flinches when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist. Sehun pulls him behind him in a protective manner. If he wasn’t so scared out of his mind right now Baekhyun would be _swooning_ over him. 

“Let’s go to the parking lot,” Sehun says calmly. 

Baekhyun nods. They turn toward the exit and are about to book for it when a dark figure springs out from behind a gravestone and _screams._ The two of them immediately fly into each other’s arms in fear, yelping embarrassingly loud. Baekhyun clenches his eyes shut. If he’s going to die he doesn’t want the last thing he sees to be some psychopath. 

Suddenly, they hear laughing. _Chanyeol’s_ laugh. _Oh my god._

When Sehun and Baekhyun open their eyes again Chanyeol and the others are standing in front of them with shit-eating grins. Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, then at Sehun, and then realizes they still have their arms wrapped around each other. By the look on Sehun’s face, it seems like he hadn’t realized either. They quickly unravel their limbs and back away with red cheeks and wide eyes. Chanyeol, Yixing, and Jongdae are laughing so hard tears are running down their faces. 

“What the hell guys! That wasn’t funny!” Baekhyun shouts. 

“God, you should’ve seen your faces!” Chanyeol chortles. 

“You told me you were at the sandwich place!”

Chanyeol holds up a plastic bag. “I was!” 

“Then who-”

Kyungsoo emerges from behind a tree with a very large shovel in hand. He does not look nearly as amused as Chanyeol does. “It was _your_ idea to scare them, why weren’t you the one doing all the work?” he grimaces, letting the tool fall to the ground. 

“ _Kyungsoo?”_ Sehun asks in disbelief. “What the hell?” 

“And _you two,”_ Kyungsoo says, narrowing his eyes at Sehun and Baekhyun. “I was digging for like ten freakin’ minutes before you guys even noticed! I had to try to dig louder and harder just to get you two to stop flirting and notice already! Do you know how heavy that thing was?”

Baekhyun eyes go wide. He looks over at Sehun. He looks equally as embarrassed. 

“F-Flirt-” Baekhyun splutters. “We were _not-”_

Chanyeol groans, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Can you guys just hurry up and get together already so Kyungsoo didn’t do all that digging for nothing?” 

They all walk toward the parking lot with the sandwiches, leaving the red-faced couple standing there in silence. Baekhyun is _so_ going to put that hair removal cream in Chanyeol’s shampoo tonight. Sehun clears his throat and starts walking toward the exit also. Baekhyun thinks all hope is lost now that Chanyeol revealed his big fat crush, but then Sehun turns around and offers his hand. 

“We should uhm- listen to him. Probably,” the taller says, a bashful look on his face. 

Baekhyun’s jaw almost drops at the sight. He shyly slides his hand into Sehun’s palm, interlocking their fingers. “Y-Yeah, okay.” 

Okay, so maybe Chanyeol can keep his hair. For now. 

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST HALLOWEEN FIC !!!!!!!!!!! i can't believe I've never written a Halloween fic before...even tho it's literally my favorite holiday and favorite time of the year EVER. i wished i could write more Halloween but like i can never think of story ideas for it for some reason :| anyways, i only wrote this bc Sehun_x_Baek gave me the prompt so everyone thank her if you enjoyed this story lolol. this fic was literally so silly but like it was so fun for me to write so i hope you liked it too hehehe. i actually had most of this written and wanted to post it on Oct 1 but i was way too busy to finish it by then so yeah. [these are the strawberry candies btw](https://img1.mashed.com/img/gallery/the-truth-about-your-grandmas-favorite-strawberry-candy/intro-1597794963.jpg) they're a super common thing here in the U.S. but i wasn't sure if they're a thing in other countries so yeah there's a pic so you know what I'm talking about if you didn't know lolol (also i hope the formatting of the fic wasn't too weird. i didn't know how else to get both of their povs in it lol)
> 
> ALSO to anyone who reads APTMA sorry i can't update the story tonight TT I've had such a stressful and overwhelming week so yeah I'm just drained TT
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/zyximb) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
